Aquaman's Sea Cave
by Yunaman
Summary: Aquaman informs Wonder Woman that Atlantis in in danger, but instead of leading her there he leads her to his secret underwate cave, where he plans to do some not so pleasant things to her.


Aquaman's Sea Cave

Wonder Woman was sitting on a beach and getting a tan as rest after saving the lives of several surfers from the attack of the giant mutant crabs. She layed there clad only in her bikini with the American flag on it and soaked in the warm rays of the sun, which excited her skin and produce melanin for protection from the harmfull UV radiation. Nearby men checked out her beautiful bosom and nice rack, but were somewhat disappointed by the fact that they never had a chance to go out with the beautiful amazon.

Suddenly out of the water emerged Aquaman clad in his regular fish fin costume.

''Diana, it is most urgent. You must help me. Atlantis is under attack.''

''Again? I'm coming.''

Diana bravely jumped into the water like a gorgeous gazelle with Aquaman. He used his power over sea life the get a harmless jellyfish full of air to surround Wonder Woman's head and provide her with oxygen for the trip. Both swam for what seemed to be minutes, passing much coral and sea life. Aquaman guided Diana through the sea depths by swimming several metres in front of her.

Eventually the heroic duo reached a small underwater cave with an air pocket. The jellyfish left from Diana's head and she started to breathe from the air pocket.

''Where are we, Aquaman? This does not look like Atlantis to me.''

''We're in one of my cave. This is like a pit stop for us to rest. The trip to Atlantis from here is quite long anf though I may swin to there, without getting tired,  
surely you cannot.''

''Surely you are underestimating me.''

Aquaman smirked. Wonder Woman was genuinely bewildered. Quickly her arms were grabbed by a some sea weed. Diana could not free herself from the grip of the sea weed, sice it felt strong like steel and flexible like silly putty. Not to mention that the oxygen in the cave was not enough to provide her necessary energy to escape Aquaman's clutches.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Diana screamed out, but her voice was muffled by the water and thickness of the cave rock.

''I love you, Diana. Marry me.''

''What? No.'' She said without thinking. ''You led me here and acted like a complete rapist. Maybe if you had admited your love like a normal human beign I could have said yes.''

''I knew you wouldn't except me. So I will force you to marry me by force.'' Aquaman the summoned an army of the creatures of the sea to attack her. The sea weed tore her bathing suit, leaving Diana completely naked, her skin felt the coldness of the surrounding water.

''Well, Diana my dear, shall you pick what creature to start with or shall I?''

''Eat shit, Arthur.''

''As you wish.''

Aquaman used his nautical powers to summon an echinoderm for the task of subjugating Diana to his will. Said echinoderm was a sea urchin to be precise. It slowly crawled inside Diana's greek vagina, the spikes causing her pain and the poison numbing the feeling in her vulva and cervix. Diana struggled to free herself from the grip of the sea weed, but sadly she could not.

Next came the octopus who started to tentacle fuck her mouth with much passion. While struggling Diana managed to hyperkick Aquaman in the balls, making him roll back in pain.

''So you wanna play rough, huh? Well, you're gonna get it.''

Aquaman let loose all his sea creatures to ravage Diana's body. Members from nearly every family of Echinoderms played with her vagina, an angler fish was using her ass with its lightned appendage normally used to attract pray, two jellyfish were molesting her breasts, a great white was mouthfucking her, the rare and majestic Trichoplax was crawling up her nostrils and the octopus was ear fucking her gently like a true gentleman.

Wonder Woman's muffled cries of pain and pleasure echoed through out the cave, which made the nearby sea creatures even more excited. Many a species piled next to her waiting for their respective turn to use one of her orificies. Meanwhile, Aquaman was watching the whole act and jerked off his manly 9 inch dick to the sight of Diana being plugged by the various diverse life forms of the sea. Two sea sponges were gently caressing his nipples, several different tubularia were competing who gets to enter Aquaman's majestic anus and gets to massage his prostate gland and a sea anemone was gently tickling his balls.

All the excitement made Aquaman cum his white seed, which started to diffuse in the water and trough the skin of the nearby flatworms who enjoyed the taste of fishy cum.  
Diana felt that the air from her lungs was slowly being drained as the oxygen in the air bubble started to diminish, just as the dolphins, sea snakes and sword fish were about to get a taste of her.

Diana felt that she was going to die. Her eyes slowly closed as she saw the goddess Athena illuminated by white light. By she was not dead. Athena began to speak to her.

''Diana, you must not give up even in times like this. You have the energy inside you. Unlock it and use it to stop this evil fish tyrant!'' Athena's voice deeply echoed through Wonder Woman's medulla oblongata. She knew what she must do.

Unlocking her true potential energy withing herself, she gained immesurable strenght. She ripped throught the sea weed as if it were tissue paper and started glowing with the power of the Greek Pantheon. She quickly wiped the floor with all of the sea creatures and flew towards Aquaman at great speeds. Aquaman tried to plead for his but she heard nothing of it. She punched a whole clear through his chest, exploding his heart into thousands of mini pieces. She then lassoed his dick so hard it exploded as well. Finally as a finisher she took his body and shoved it down a nearby great white's body and then rolled the shark into some moss, making a sea burito, which she threw at supersonic speed like an insane bullet.

Said bullet entered a poor old whale's mouth who just filter feeding nearby. The burrito entered the whale's bloodstream and cloged his subclavian artery, which in combination with the lightning bolt caused by Zeus, which struck the whale made it explode into meaty chunks along with Aquaman and the shark. The reamins were eating by the plankton.

Diana emerged from the water flying like a godess, glad that the horrible sea rape was finally over. She could finally get back to her life, knowing that she had got ridden of the evil rapist that was Aquaman, who would no longer taint the DC superheroes's nice name with his rapist tendencies. Well, she would have gone back to her normal life, if a Boeing 747 that was flying back didn't hit her, making her splatter all over the windshield. The plane fell into the Mariana Trench and everyone died. Coincedentally said plane housed the diplomats who were going to end the war between the small African Island nation of Erifresea and Gyhuhulu. The war did not end and in fact escalated into a Third World War with nuclear weapons which engulfed the whole world and led to the creation of Kamandi at Earth's End.

FIN 


End file.
